Guardian Rook
by lymle300
Summary: Jin Kuroyama just transferred to Kuoh Academy and is a foreigner from America, He meets the group and immediately develops feelings for a certain girl. The new Rook shall be the Guardian of the Occult Research Club! OC, plus this is my first fic, please don't flame, and please, give a review and maybe some constructive criticism. M for possible future chapters light blood and gore.
1. 1 First day

Hello to all those reading. First off, thanks for taking the time to check my story out, second, this is my first story, I would appreciate it if people refrain from flaming, but I am open to constructive criticism. This story takes place during Highschool DxD New. _Italics are thoughts. _Now, sit back, and enjoy the story...

I do not own Highschool DxD in anyway, nor do I own any of the characters outside of my OC

it was a normal morning for the club members of the occult research club. They were all on their was to their respective classrooms for the day, when they noticed something was off. Just then, Xenovia had tripped over what appeared to be a tripwire strung across the walkway. She was about to collide to the ground, when she realized someone had caught her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "yeah, just tripped over someone's attempt at a practical joke." Well you might want to be careful, these kinds of things are all over the place, by the way, I never got your name." Its Xenovia." "Well then Ms. Xenovia, my names Jin." "nice to meet you, and thanks for helping me there." "its no problem, I try to be a helpful person to those around me, also, would you by any chance be able to show me where this room is?" He then handed her a slip of paper with his class room number on it "Actually, you are in luck, it just so happens that we are going to the same room." "Excellent! Though we should get moving, class is going to start soon." And with that, the group headed off to their class together.

They entered the room just in time, and as they took their seats, the teacher had Jin stand up. "Now students, as you may have already heard, we have a new student joining us today. This is Jin Kuroyama." Jin bowed in front of his new class, as they bowed to greet him. "Now, you shall be sitting next to Xenovia over there." His face surprised, yet for some reason silently happy as he heard that he was sitting next to that girl from earlier. "Now, I expect you all to show respect to our new student."

When the class had ended, the clubmembers all left to go to their meeting room. But before they left the room, Jin had caught up to Xenovia. "Hey, so I wanted to thank you for helping me find the classroom, since i didn't get the chance earlier." "Oh, its ok, I just thought I should repay you for helping me with that spill I almost had this morning." "Oh that was no problem at all, well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" "sure, see your tomorrow." Then the group left.

As Jin was walking home, he was fighting a battle inside himself. _What was going on back there? What was with that feeling, especially since I just met her. Man, this is weird. But there is no point in worrying about it for now. Lets just get home. _He was on his way there, as he heard a huge explosion sound coming from an abandoned lot to his left. He decided to go check it out to see what all the commotion was about. As he got closer he could make out that there were six people running at something big. He couldn't make anything out since it was so far away. When he got even closer, he realized that the 6 people running at the big object were the six students he saw earlier in class, and they were fighting that big object, and that big object was some monster! Whoa_, whats going on here,what is that thing?_

He saw four of them lunge at the beast, while two of them jumped back, dodging an attack from the huge, eight legged monster in front of them. As they came down upon the beast, it tried for one last attack at the two off-guard women. He recognized them then. Rias Gremory, he had heard her name before, but had never actually seen her, just heard descriptions. He recognized the other, as Xenovia. He saw the 2 giant claws coming at them and acted on instinct. He dove in front of them and immediately wondered why, though his thoughts were quickly cut off by the incredible pain in his torso. He looked down to see that the claws had hit him and left gaping wounds in his stomach. _What did I just do? Why did I just do that? Am i going to die?_

He lie on his back, bathing in his own blood. "President, what can we do for him?" he couldn't make out who was saying what, he was just in pure shock and pain. "Asia's Twilight Healing can't stop that big of a wound." was this it for him? "There is one thing I can do to save him." He then passed out from blood loss and pain.

He awoke in the Occult research club meeting room, his body very sore and fatigued. Surrounded by the members of the club. "Hello Mr. Kuroyama, My name is Rias Gremory, I am the head of the 'occult research group'. How are you feeling?" He thought about his situation for a second. How he got in this room, what happened, why he had so many bandages on him? "Well, aside from feeling like Hell just spat me out, I suppose Its not too bad." "Good, now that you are part of this group, we will need you to be able to pull your weight." "group? what group? This club" "No, i'm talking about my 'family' of servants that work with me here." "wait, what are you talking about?" As he said the last word, he saw what looked to be black, thin wings come out of their backs. "I mean, you are now a Devil, like us." shocked and trying to grasp on to what the red-haired woman just said, he could barely think of the words to say. "What do you mean, 'Devils'?" "I mean, you dove in front of us when that rogue Devil attacked, and died, but I brought you back as a Devil to serve under me." His memories of what happened that night came flooding back to him. The memory of him getting stabbed by the monsters claws. "so you're telling me, that I died, and you brought me back as a Devil, to serve you, like your friends here?" "Basically, yes. Though, I will say, you have a lot of potential, you even have a sacred gear inside you. I had to sacrifice my final rook to bring you back." "Hold on, what does any of this even mean?" "don't worry, it will be explained in due time, but for right now, you need to get some rest, give yourself some time to recover. After class, come here again, so we can discuss your new existence.

Alright, that was a long first chapter. I will probably either have the second out immediately, or sometime soon, till then, rate and review, I would love some constructive criticism on this. Thanks for taking the time to read this, see you guys in the next chap! :D


	2. 2 Power of the Sacred Gear

Hello again wanderers of the interwebs! I just wanted to make the second chapter immediately since it was fresh in my brain. So, here is chap. 2 of

**Guardian Rook.**

I do not own Highschool DxD, only my OC

Jin awoke the next day, in his bed, in his house. He got up half expecting someone to be there to greet him good morning, but then remembered that he got sent here alone. So, after a small, half-assed breakfast he got ready and left for school. When he got there, he noticed that the tripwire that was on the walkway the morning before, was gone, however he realized that the people around him were getting a little aggressive with each other. Like something is fueling their anger and they are taking it out on each other. He decided it would be best to just go straight to class. Today was the normal class he was used to, even after just one day. After school, he remembered what Rias had said. _I thinks its best if I do go there, then there might be some light shed on this situation with that club, plus, it would give me an opportunity to speak to Xenovia again. _When he got to the doors of the club room, he hesitated, but pushed open the door. He saw everyone in the club, and recognized all of them, since he had done his research on all of them before coming here. "Ah, there you are. So, how are you feeling today, now that you have gotten some rest?" "W-well, I do feel better, but it will still be a little while until its completely healed." "Good, I wouldn't want my new Rook hurt on his first day. Now, generally i would just have you passing out fliers, but I want to test your ability, so we are going to first test out that sacred gear of yours." "Sacred gear?" "yes, its a sacred weapon that only a certain few are chosen to wield. So, lets get to it then."

They traveled to the abandoned lot they were fighting the rogue devil in just the other day. Jin saw a few piles and walls of bricks put up here and there. "Now, try and channel your gear." "um, how exactly do i do that?" He heard another guy speak. It was Isse, the newest member before him. "well, when I did it, I just tried to gather a bunch of power in my hand, and I also ended up yelling 'SACRED GEAR' as I did it. Believe it or not, it took a few tries for me to get it." Jin replied "Alright," and started trying to gather power in his arms. After a few moments, he did feel a surge of power and after he felt it, he saw two black gauntlets covering his entire hand and forearm, almost as if it were a small shield with which to block with. Then he saw that he had matching black metal boots, again, looking like miniature shields made for blocking. "Whoa. I didn't think anything like this would be happening to me today, let alone ever." He heard Rias reply "Yes, this is the power of a sacred gear, it gives your body a physical power boost as well as a weapon to wield. Also, as a Rook, you have incredible physical strength and stamina, making you able to withstand more than any human could ever normally." "Really? Interesting." Just then, Jin ran at one of the piles of bricks and swatted them away with ease. Getting really intrigued and excited, he rushes another pile and knocks them back far.

"Well, it seems like you are enjoying yourself. There is someone I would like you to meet Jin. This is Koneko, she is my first Rook." He sees the small girl approach him and speak. "You must be the other Rook, I am Koneko, I will be helping you train your strength." "pleased to meet you, Koneko." He replied. He looked again at his arms and soaks in all that's happened to him so far.

As they went on their way back to the club room, Xenovia walked near him. "I never got to thank you for saving me and President, so, thank you. I feel like its my fault for forcing you into this." He looks at her with shock and then shakes his head. "No, its not your fault at all, I chose to do that, and besides, this is so exciting, I will have so many friends at school on my second day, I have so much power now, this isn't a bad thing for me. Besides, I couldn't let you two get killed like that. I'm not sure if i could live with myself if I knew I let you die. You are the only person that actually tried to talk to me so far, well that is, before all this happened." He looked at her and saw her amber eyes looking back at his. He then heard Rias explain their next mission. "Okay, tomorrow, we have another rogue devil to destroy. This will be good field training for you Jin, so be ready tomorrow." "yes president."

And with that, the group said goodbye and went home for the day. When he got home, he thought again about the fact that he was alone, in a still foreign place, facing an uncertain, yet very weird future ahead. Letting the thought churn in his head. _They were devils, now he is too._

Thanks for reading again guys, this a little shorter than the last, but I want to save some for next chap. Leave a review and a comment with how you guys think this fic is going and what you think could improve it. I will see you all in chap. 3! Spoiler: In the beginning where he gets to school and sees the kids around him, I plan on mixing that into this new mission for chap. 3. and so the plot thickens...


	3. 3 Monster Hunting

Hello again everyone! Here is chap. 3, like I keep saying, please leave those reviews. Now lets get started shall we?

Dont own ハイスクール DxD just OC

Today was a particularly nice morning, the sky was partially cloudy, not too hot, not too cold. A lot of birds out. "Hey, Jin!" As he got to Kuoh Academy, Jin heard someone call him. He looked and saw Issei and his friends there, and joined them on their way to class. "hey, don't you guys think their is something weird about how the others at the school are acting?" He had said this as he saw a few students getting into arguments and fights over nothing. "yeah, this is really strange, generally everyone here is pretty well behaved. I have even heard that some people have gotten hurt over these fights and pranks." Jin thought for a second. "Do you think this may have something to do with these rogue devils that keep popping up?" "I'm not sure, but hey, lets not worry about it for now."

The day went by as normal and tedious as ever. Class had just got out and they were on their way to the club room. The generally crowded areas of the halls were now mostly empty. Everyone hurrying to their destinations as quickly as possible to avoid any altercations. When they arrived in the room, they got to their seats and listened for Rias' plans. "Ok everyone, as i'm sure you've noticed, things have been very odd at school recently. We believe that this rogue devil we are to destroy today may have something to do with this behavior we are experiencing. So, lets get to this without delay!" They all responded in unison, which felt weird to Jin, as he too, had responded at the same time as them. "Yes President!"

The group made their way to the forested area near the school. All of them on high alert for anything that may try to ambush them. They all whipped their heads towards a clearing on their right as they heard a deep, loud crash. They saw something knock down a tree near them. "Everyone, get ready!" They heard Rias say "Now, since this is your first time really trying out your new abilities, try to not get hit. You may be strong, but you aren't invincible." He summoned his power and gauntlets, and prepared to fend off an attack.

As they neared where the tree had initially stood, They saw what appeared to be a 2-story tall creature with four legs and they body of a human on top. They saw what looked like a gas excreted out of its body as it moved. "that must be whats creating the erratic behavior at the school. It doesn't seem to affect us devils, but don't let your guard down, we don't know what its capable of." As Rias had finished her statement, It's hind legs. Jin could now tell that this thing looked like a centaur of some sort. "Get ready, it looks like it's going to charge us!' As the centaur closed in on the group Jin saw Koneko and Issei jump up to the base of its body. Koneko was able to counter its movement and halt his charge. While Issei was charging his gear, Xenovia and Kiba went to attack its main body at the top, but were stopped by its big arms. "Damn, this thing feels like its made out of Iron or something!" Jin heard Kiba say as their attack was completely blocked and pushed back.

"Look out, it appears to be readying some kind of attack!" As he saw the giant arm raising, as if cocking itself to make an attack. Jin didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he found himself guarding in the air against the brute force of the punch. _I may be strong, but this hurts like Hell. Agh. But I have to stop the attack so no one gets hurt, so Xenovia doesn't get hurt! _He was knocked off his guard as the beast started to withdraw it's arm from the powerful punch it threw directly into the Rook's black shield-gauntlets. As jin's feet hit the ground, he looked up and saw the monster get readied for another attack, but a flash of lighting hit it. It looked like it was partially cooked by the blast of lighting. He then saw Akeno in her kimono above him. There wasn't much more the beast could take when Rias came up to it. With a wave of her arm, she completely destroyed the rogue devil. "Great job everyone, this mission went of without a hitch!" Jin felt relieved after hearing the President say that. The gas the monster released had immediately dissipated, and they expected to see the results of their mission when they got back to campus.

On their way back, however they heard a snapping noise, and saw that a tree next to Asia had cracked from the crossfire of attacks during the battle. It started to topple and Asia had no means of escape. She heard Issei call out to her "ASIA!" She was expecting the pain and readied herself. After a few moments, she realized she wasn't hit by the tree, but instead, Jin had propped himself between her and the big tree. As he threw the tree to his side, he felt himself weaken. After the hit he took from the rogue devil, plus catching a huge tree, it took a lot out of his body, since he wasn't used to this kind of strenuous activity yet. "Thank you so much Jin!" He heard her say as he started to lose his balance. Issei had helped him up and helped him walk back to the club room with everyone else.

After a debriefing on their mission, they all started on their way home. Jin was about to leave just when he heard Xenovia behind him. "Wait up!" He stopped and looked to her. "I wanted to say thank you, again, for helping me out there. That would have ended badly if you didn't stop the attack like you did." "It was nothing, just me protecting my friends. Besides, I could never let you get hurt on my watch." They both thought about this for a second. "well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Jin. Who knows, maybe we can get some food together and hang out sometime." She had left while Jin was still, pondering what she said. He blushed as her words came through his mind again. "who knows, maybe we can get some food together and hang out sometime." _Go together, with Xenovia. _Generally he would be excited, since he got to hang out with friends. But this didn't just excite him, it made him feel something different as well. _I get to spend time together with Xenovia. This feels so amazing. I can't wait till tomorrow._ With that thought fresh in his mind, he walked home. The entire time, only thinking of being near Xenovia.

Well, that was chap.3. I told you I would make use of that aggressive behavior from the students. Anyways, please fav and leave some reviews, If I get some reviews, i will keep this going, if not, then I will probably still make this, just at a much slower pace. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. And I will see you guys in chap. 4!


	4. 4 The Initial Spark

Hey guys, Its me again. So now we are going to develop some feelings between Jin and Xenovia. Don't worry though, there will be some action as well. Also, I keep repeating this but I cant stress it enough. PLEASE leave some reviews. I don't know what you guys think about this or what I could do to make this better. Well, without further ado, here is chap. 4!

Dont own this just OC yada yada disclaimer.

The sound of an alarm clock woke Jin up from his sleep. As he got up he started thinking to himself. _ Hold on, its the weekend. Why am I getting up so early on a weekend? _He then remembered why he set his alarm. _Oh yeah, that's right. I was going to meet up with Xenovia and her friends today so we can all go out together._ Not waiting a second longer he got up and got dressed.

He looked at the time when he got there. _Perfect, got here exactly at the time I told them. _He looked up to see his friends coming down the street together. "morning guys!" He said to them, getting a "good morning!" from all of them in response. "So, whats on the agenda today?" Rias responded. "Well, we were going to check out some shops and meet up here so we can get something to eat afterwords." "meet up? I didn't know we were splitting up." He then thought about yesterday afternoon. "Oh, never mind." Earning a slight chuckle from Rias and Akeno. "We will see you guys later. Have fun you two!" Jin Looked over to his side. "So, where to first?"

They had begun their day searching through clothes shops to find something new for Xenovia. After a substantial bill (paid by Jin) They decided to head down to the restaurant area early. "Can we get some of that. Ooh, and some of this. oh oh oh and we need to get those." Jin knew she liked Japanese food based on what he had seen at school, but he didn't know it went that far. "S-sure Xenovia, get whatever you want, but I don't know if I have enough to cover all of this."

With all of Xenovia's food wants taken care of, they decided to go to their meeting spot. As they went they heard someone cry for help. "Over there!" Xenovia said and they ran towards the area where they heard the screams coming from. When they arrived, they saw a man, cornered by a small rogue devil. It wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to kill a human. "Another one? Where the hell are these things coming from?" "I don't know, but something seems off about how many we are seeing lately. But right now we need to worry about this one!" As she finished, The beast had began its attack, which was easily avoided. It quickly readied itself for another swift attack. Xenovia's speed, however, was too much for the devil to overcome. And with a huge hit from Jin to the monsters midsection, It started to fall over.

This devil had one last trick up its sleeve, though. Jin saw it rush to Xenovia as her back was turned and dove to the beast. He took the full brunt of the explosion, caused by the creature's own self destruction. She quickly turned around to see the beast's blood splattered everywhere and took Jin into her arms as he started to topple over. "Jin? Jin ?! Are you alright?" She got his attention as she knelt down to let him sprawl out and rest. "yeah, I'll be fine, we just need to find the others."

The commotion alerted the bigger party to their fight. They quickly got there to help Xenovia and Jin. As Asia healed Jin, they told Rias about what happened. "Another rogue devil you say?" "Yes, only this one was smaller, and was able to self destruct. How do you think I got this way?" Jin wasn't seriously injured, so Asia's twilight healing was able to completely mend his wound. We should all go to Issei's house so we can discuss what is going on around here."

They started on their way to Issei's house. Jin had Xenovia help him up, and as he steadied himself, he almost fell back down from a tight hug from Xenovia. He wasn't expecting this, but couldn't help himself from celebrating on the inside. "I can't thank you enough. Everyday you keep throwing yourself into harms way to save me. I feel so bad. I hope you can forgive me for making you go through that all the time." "its ok Xenovia, maybe you can save me someday. Not only that, but I can't help myself. There is something that always tells me, no, forces me to throw myself in front of you. I could never call myself a man, let alone your friend, if I ever let you get hurt." After a few moments of looking at each others eyes in silence. It was Jin that broke it when he realized the group was far away at this point. "Well, um, we should get going then, don't want to fall too far behind." saying it with a redness all across his face. A mirrored blush showing up on Xenovia as she started waling towards the gang with Jin.

Arriving at the door to issei's house a little bit later, They all filed in to the small house, then Issei's room. "Now, lets look at whats going on, and why we think its happening." Rias said, taking charge as the President. I'm not sure why there are so many of them popping up all over the place. But I feel like this has something to do with the fallen angels." Xenovia had always loathed fallen angels, so it was her first thought to explain what was going on. After an hour or two of discussion, Rias looked at a clock. "Oh my, its getting late, we should pick this up some tomorrow at school."

As they all exited the house they said their goodbyes for the night, Xenovia approached Jin. "Well, I will see you tomorrow then. Again, thanks for saving me again." Before she left, she gave Jin a small, light kiss on his lips. " See you later, Jin." _Oh my god, did that really just happen? I think I have a good idea of what this feeling I keep getting is. And I can't deny it anymore._

_I'm in love with Xenovia _

End of chap. 4! I think I really developed a relationship that's beginning between Jin and Xenovia. And I still delivered on some action there. I left this pretty open so...

guess what. I want YOU guys to leave some reviews as to where I should take this from here. Should I go with the route of the fallen angels making a plot, or something else? please please PLEASE leave some reviews, favorite, follow. I get these chapters out quickly as this is a passion of mine. I will see you all in chap. 5! Byeeeeee!


End file.
